


Waking up to you

by orphan_account



Series: Waking up alone [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: "innocent" luke really, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I think that's it - Freeform, Ice Play, Innocent Luke, Jealous Calum, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Luke, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Calum, luke dyes his hair, malum friendship strong, okay there's a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had known that if he was going to have Calum all to himself and have the world know it, he would be letting go of this sad, sinking feeling that had haunted him from the first time he’d watched Calum leave after he was done using Luke’s body. Nowadays, the door closed once and was locked. Luke felt loved, cared for, happy. It was everything he’d laid awake dreaming they could be for so many nights. He didn’t worry anymore about seeing Calum with someone else, feeling that stab of unwarranted jealousy in his gut. He hadn’t felt used and spent and <i>wrecked</i> in months.</p><p>The only problem was, he kind of missed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i honestly can't believe this monster is finally finished. This is the follow up one-shot i had thought about writing for "I don't know what day it is (i've been up all night)", which will soon be edited with a new title lol. So i decided to write this and make it a series. This started off as just a pwp, but i decided to have a little more fun. Then it took over my life for a few days.
> 
>  
> 
>  **I highly recommend you read "I don't know what day it is (i've been up all night)" first, just to provide some context for this.** In my opinion, it sucks compared to this, that's why i intend to edit it. Still, i love this verse so much, that's why i wrote this. 
> 
>  
> 
> alright, i'm done. Have fun xx

Despite their best intentions, Calum and Luke both knew they were never going to be like other couples. It was hard enough to be recognized as a part of the band, but since they’d been out, there was another layer added to it. Every interviewer found a way to bring it up, and social media had been bursting at the seams for months now, so much so that some said that it was all a publicity stunt. Like their personal relationship was another twist in the narrative to keep the fans interested and add to the audience. Everyone had an opinion on them, everyone wanted them to know how _perfect_ they were together. The only problem was, they weren’t. “Perfect” was impossible to begin with, but especially in their situation.

Luke had known that if he was going to have Calum all to himself and have the world know it, he would be letting go of this sad, sinking feeling that had haunted him from the first time he’d watched Calum leave after he was done using Luke’s body. Nowadays, the door closed once and was locked. Luke felt loved, cared for, happy. It was everything he’d laid awake dreaming they could be for so many nights. He didn’t worry anymore about seeing Calum with someone else, feeling that stab of unwarranted jealousy in his gut. He hadn’t felt used and spent and _wrecked_ in months.  

The only problem was, he kind of missed it.  


“That’s fucked up, man” Michael commented half-heartedly while he was watching a movie, only partly listening to Luke’s brooding from the other side of the sofa. “You should be happy Calum is like, in love with you and shit.” He said around a mouthful of crisps. 

Luke felt the corners of his lips turn up against his will. Calum was very ‘in love and shit’, and it wasn’t like he took it for granted. It was amazing really, how much everything had changed since the break. Still, something was misplaced. It was like Calum tip-toed around anything he thought might hurt Luke or offend him in anyway. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how it would feel when Calum used to brush his hair back, ruffle it, mess it up, before he would leave; how he would go from feeling so high to so devastatingly low, every damn time. He’d only been high lately, hadn’t had a reason to be low for quite some time.

He missed Calum’s hands in his hair, and the cat and mouse game they were always in. He missed when it was rough, not just because they wanted it that way, but because there was this primal need for a deeper connection that Luke could never reach, because Calum’s heart was always elsewhere. He had it now, he felt it even when they were apart, but the feeling of that desperate longing was a memory etched in his mind, a ghost limb.

After enduring another ten minutes of the awful movie Michael was focusing on in thoughtful silence, Luke had an idea, to shock Calum into giving him something a little less routine, a little less gentle. Selfishly, he wanted a taste of revenge, too. 

“Hey Mikey, do you have any of those cheap hair dye kits that just last a week or so?” 

“Yeah why?” he answered, not even pausing to think. 

“I wanna dye my hair.”

Michael briefly looked up at him, puzzled, like he was trying to decipher just which cogs were turning in the mind of Luke Hemmings, before deciding he didn't care and popping another crisp into his mouth. Michael had learned better than anyone that when it comes to Luke and Calum stumbling around and trying to figure out How To Be A Real Couple, it was best to sit back and watch it happen.

After seeing his options, Luke settled on a standard black. His goal was to shock Calum a little bit, but all in good fun. And if his little plan worked and Calum fucked him into next year, well, that would just be the icing on the cake. 

It took at least an hour to dye Luke's hair, and it was quite a picture: sitting on the floor of Michael’s bathroom with the windows open to try and dilute the strong smell of chemicals. Luke must have remarked “how do you do this like every week” at least a dozen times while Michael dutifully brushed the striking dye onto Luke’s light hair. 

While the dye was setting (aka burning his scalp and invading his actual nasal passages, perhaps permanently), Luke texted his oblivious boyfriend.

 **Can you meet me at that club I was telling you about last week? I'll text you the address**  

Calum’s three dots popped up in seconds. 

 **of course babe see you there x**  

Luke smirked to himself, sending the address off and putting his phone away. His poor, sweet boyfriend had no idea what he was in for.  


Once they had finished waiting, Luke took a shower and Michael went back to the living room. Luke avoided looking in the mirror when he got out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and quickly going to his and Calum’s bedroom to find some clothes. He knew right away what he wanted to go for; tight, black, and leather. Ripped just right. Thankfully, it wasn't a hard look to put together from his wardrobe. He selected his favorite pair of black Jeans (technically jeggings but no one had to know that) and a form-fitting black Henley, the sleeves a sleek matte black. He slipped his feet into matching shoes, and went over to the dresser to throw some silver necklaces on, including a familiar dog tag on a long chain. Calum had given it to him a few weeks ago, just a plain silver tag, but with their initials engraved into its front surface. Luke smiled fondly at the thought of it.

He sighed and willed himself to look up at the mirror, hoping he wouldn't immediately regret this rash decision. 

 _Holy shit_  

Luke looked damn good, even with his hair still damp and clinging to his forehead. The all black outfit with the lip ring and the hair… 

 _I'd fuck me_  

Luke messed around with his hair, admiring it. He really didn't think he would look this good with such a dark color, but it worked. For the first time, he realized that fans would probably freak out. At this point though, he didn't care about surprising so many people, he was only concerned about one. 

He walked out of the bedroom to say goodbye to Michael. He looked a bit shocked at the way Luke's hair had turned out, but he didn't comment on it. 

“What rooms should I stay out of when you come back?” He remarked dryly. 

Luke smirked, making a face like he was truly pondering it. “Yours.” he joked, grabbing his keys and waving over his shoulder. If he had any luck at all, it wouldn't matter where Michael was in the house, he'd need headphones to drown them out.

  
  


Jinx was the name of the club, and it had only been open for a month or so. It was intensely private, with a phone check in at the front. That was good for Luke, because there would be no evidence of the fun he had planned for the night.

After getting in, albeit a little faster than some of the other people waiting, his first move was to buy a drink and loosen up. He got a vodka soda, something he could drink fast but would do the trick. The music was pulsing, and the place itself was packed with so many people that while sitting at the bar, Luke couldn't even see the wall on the other end. He would have a hard time finding Calum in this crowd, but that was part of the plan.

Once he felt a bit buzzed and brave enough to venture into the pit, he coolly made his way onto the dance floor. The feeling of bodies against his was immediate, and even more intoxicating than his drink had been. He could smell perfume and sweat and an innate heat that came from being packed against strangers. People brushed against him as he made his way closer to the center, right where the most of the energy was; where he knew Calum would eventually be. 

He danced along with the bass and rhythm, letting the music control how he moved. It was only seconds before he felt another body back against his own, and found it was a pretty brunette, and she smiled back at him. He smiled too, grabbing her hips and bringing her closer in. She grinded her ass back against him in time with the music, clearly trying to get a reaction out of Luke. The friction felt nice, but it wasn't going to go anywhere, obviously.

She stayed for a while, and Luke was having fun. He began to casually look around for Calum, and realized the natural motion of the crowd was pushing him towards the back of the club. the strobe lights seemed to go slower here, the bass deeper and more intense. Luke had lost the girl he was dancing with, instead being passed around to random people. Currently a fit guy with bleach blonde curls was rolling his hips against Luke’s backside, holding his lower waist in place. By now, the drink had settled into Luke’s bloodstream nicely, and the dancing had made him lose track of time, but he'd easily been there an hour. Whoever was behind him was moving all too well, and between him and the anticipation of seeing Calum, Luke was half-hard, feeling constrained in his skin-tight jeans. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him like waves, moving along in sync with whoever he was with. As his hips rocked, Luke saw flashes of Calum behind his eyes. 

He thought about things he would say, remembered just that morning before he had left. It had felt like a miracle when they were at the vacation house and Luke woke up to find Calum still sleeping beside him. It still felt like that, and one thing that hadn’t changed was that Luke was never happy to see Calum go. He had been woken up that morning to sweet, soft kisses on his lower stomach, right where the stranger currently had a grip on him.

He’d smiled before even opening his eyes, feeling Calum’s lips pressing into his warm skin. He’d reached under the blankets and lightly stroked his thumb on Calum's cheek to let him know he'd successfully woken up. Calum had kissed his way back up Luke’s chest and then pressed again softly on his lips, murmuring a ‘good morning’. 

“Was going to blow you if you hadn't stopped me,” He’d added, and Luke had pouted teasingly. 

“Maybe when you get back.” He’d replied, all gruff morning voice. 

Calum nodded in agreement and kissed him again, slowly, with a hand on his neck. _I'm here, I've got you_.  

And then he was leaving, Going off to do Actual Band Things with Ashton while Luke would fall back to sleep for another two hours before waking up again to laze the day away with Michael. Luke imagined if he had stayed, and the thoughts of that combined with this guy grinding away on him, and now huffing hot whispers in his ear, wasn't helping matters. He needed to get on top of Calum as soon as humanly possible. 

Luke opened his eyes, examining his surroundings to see where in the club he was. Somehow, they’d moved back towards the center. Luke must have been right about Calum being there, because like magnets, he soon found Calum in the corner of his eye, about ten or so feet away. _Perfect._  

He locked his eyes on Calum, and soon enough he could feel the gaze on him and looked in Luke's direction. Luke watched carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked a little confused at first, but moved toward him. As he got closer he walked more confidently, jaw set. Calum had gotten to know just about every inch of Luke, he would recognize him anywhere, even if he changed his hair. Their eyes were intensely locked, so much so that the guy he was dancing with noticed and hesitantly began to pull back. He grabbed the guy’s arm to stop him from leaving, made sure Calum was watching, gave the cheekiest smirk he could manage and turned to face the blonde. He kissed him hard, dirty. Tongue too wet and too soon, but hot. obscenely hot really. All for show. After all, Luke was a performer.

He didn’t feel anything in the kiss except for the pulse of the music, but the thought of Calum being the one to be jealous for once sent a shock down his spine. He would never do it behind Calum’s back and break his trust, but with him watching and seeing Luke’s coy little smirk, it felt just on the right side of wrong.

As for Calum he might as well have been a bullet just out of the chamber, because he was pushing to get to Luke fast, and when he got to him he was pulling him away from the Blonde guy by his hips.  

Luke turned to face him, putting on his best face of innocent confusion. 

“Do I know you?” He smirked, wrapping his arms around his neck in contradiction. Calum looked absolutely amazing, as always. He had a fitted t-shirt on, and was a little flushed red. Glistening - drinking and dancing, then. He'd been having some fun too. 

The guy Luke was dancing with suddenly got a little territorial, adding in a gruff “Yeah, Does he know you?” 

Calum smirked cockily, looking the guy over as if in a single glance he could see every single way he could beat the guy if he needed to. He then turned and looked back at Luke, gently running his fingertips from his cheek down the length of his torso, and then over the front of his pants, suddenly cupping Luke's bulge hard, his palm pressing against his dick until it was just on the right side of painful. Luke gasped at the feeling, hanging his head low on Calum’s shoulder and biting his lip to hold in the breathy whine that would surely escape, loudly, if Calum moved an inch. 

“I’d say we’re acquainted.” Calm remarked, not even looking at the guy. Luke vaguely heard the guy grumble a “whatever” as he moved back into the crowd. 

Calum chuckled softly and moved his hands to Luke's hips, pulling him in. 

“Sorry he was all over me, it's the hair.” Luke murmured coyly, and Calum rolled his eyes fondly. He kissed Luke's forehead chastely and looked him over, then brushes a hand through the newly dyed hair. It was such a sweet, tender gesture for their surroundings, and Luke stored the way his heart skipped for later thought. 

“So you like it?” Luke wondered aloud, rubbing his thumb along Calum's hairline under his ear. 

Calum nodded, leaning in to whisper. “Could do without that random fuck gyrating all over you though.” 

Luke giggled into his neck, whispering back, “Jealous much?”.

Calum shook his head, squeezing Luke's ass playfully, “Don't have a reason to be.”

That's what he said aloud, but Luke had seen that look on his face when they'd locked eyes, and it was all too familiar to Luke. Calum had done a lot worse, So Luke didn't really feel bad about toying with him. Still, he had a purpose in all this.

He trailed his fingers down Calum's torso, just as he'd done to Luke before, and stuck his hand in Calum's front pocket. He looked up at Calum, watching his facial expression shift _just so_ as Luke gently teased him though the thick layers of fabric. He leaned in to whisper in Calum's ear, so he could hear what he was going to say clearly over the music.  

“Cal, I might have let him taste me. But you're the only one who's ever going to really know how I _taste.”_ He paused, listening to his hot breath hit Calum’s skin. “Remember this morning when you said you were going to come home and taste me? Can you keep that promise?”

He looked back up at Calum, bedroom eyes in full effect. Calum's face was totally neutral, but his eyes were dilated.

Carefully, he took Luke's hands from around his neck and held them tightly in his own. He whispered back, voice steady and calm.

“We’re going to go home now. I want you to go straight to our room, and take off everything. . .” He paused, wrapping his hand gingerly around the dog tag hanging from Luke’s neck. “Everything except this. Then you're going to put a blindfold on, and wait for me on the bed. And don't you dare touch yourself, I'll know if you do. Do you understand?” 

Luke does his best to keep a poker face, but internally he was screaming. He wanted this, he _needed_ this to happen tonight. He thought he might bypass the rules and touch himself just to take the edge off because he was absolutely buzzing with energy.  He didn’t show any of those thoughts on his face however, simply nodding stoically. “I understand.”  

Calum leans in and kisses him hard, like he's hungry for it, had been waiting all day for it. Luke tried to pull him close, wrap his arms around him again, but Calum pulled away. He looked at Luke again, his face notably softer, and his eyes flickered across Luke's face as if to see if this was all okay, if he had went too far or crossed any undisclosed barriers. To be honest, Luke should be the one thinking he crossed the line, but Calum deserved a little taste of his own medicine. 

Luke just smiled softly, and it was as if they were having an unspoken conversation, just able to understand each other through eye contact. It had been happening more and more lately, as Michael had pointed out in annoyance at least a half a dozen times. 

 _It's okay, I want this. God, you have no idea how much I want this._  

Reassured, Calum lead him by the hand through the crowds of people. Ironically, as they passed the bar, he saw the two other people he had danced with that night chatting over drinks. What a small world. 

Calum called the driver when they got their phones back and they waited at the back entrance, have mumbled conversations between soft kisses.

  
  


The ride home was almost uneventful, as Calum sat on the left side and didn't make any move to touch his boyfriend. The driver even made a comment on how unusually quiet they were being. The air was thick, endless thoughts running through Luke’s mind. Still buzzed, he felt hot just sitting there, like his clothes suddenly felt heavy. He was still a little hard. 

He turned his head to look over at Calum, who was looking out the window. The passing lights of the city reflected on his face, flashing against the defined lines of his jaw and along his lips and nose. Flashes of neon reds and yellows and greens creating a picture show that Luke couldn’t take his eyes off of. Calum looked like he was lost in his own thoughts, licking his lips and resting his closed fist on his cheek to lean against the window, mindlessly tapping his foot like he couldn’t wait to get home. 

Anticipation building up, Luke shifted in his seat, accidentally causing friction on the bulge in his tight jeans. He breathed in sharply as he settled back down, watching Calum’s face to see if he’d noticed. Calum still didn’t look at him. Slowly, he brought his hand from where it rested on the seat to his thigh, and then up his lap until it was in front of his pants. He pressed his palm down, exhaling hard through his nose at the pressure. He thought Calum didn’t notice, until he tried it again. Without looking away from the window, Calum reached his free hand out and gripped Luke’s arm, forcing him to move his hand away until it was resting in its original place on the seat.

“Please,” Luke whined, softly so that it was barely heard over the low sound of the radio. Calum looked at him then, his brown eyes hard set, burning into Luke. 

_Don’t beg._

  
  


It felt like hours by the time they got home, Luke opening his door before the car had come to a complete stop. Calum conversed so casually with the driver as he got out, waving goodbye like it was a typical night. Though Luke was stumbling a bit, they managed to get into the house. Calum locked the front door behind them, and guided Luke into their bedroom. 

As soon as he saw the bed, Luke made his way for it, eagerly kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his pants. He looked back at Calum, who was just standing by the doorway. 

Instead of joining Luke in stripping, he walked over to the bluetooth speaker sitting on the dresser and pulled his phone out to find music. Luke huffed out a frustrated sigh at the sight of it, throwing his wadded up shirt in his general direction. 

The opening notes of Hozier’s “Work Song” filled the room, and Luke crawled onto the bed and sprawled out. Calum’s back was to him, and he was poking around in the top drawer of the dresser,humming along to the song as if he was doing chores. Finding what he was looking for, he took a thick, black silk tie and turned to the bed, tossing it onto Luke's stomach.

“Follow instructions.” He said over the music in a flat, commanding tone. He didn't watch Luke as he moved back towards the door. As he stood in the doorway, he gave one more direction. 

“On your front, leaning up on your elbows.” He’d said calmly, and then slipped out of the door, leaving it half open. 

Luke hadn’t expected Calum to actually leave him like this, hard and aching to be touched. He felt that sinking in the center of his chest, but it was different now than all the other times before.

He didn’t feel like he was hollow, he felt like a live wire.

He made quick work of securing the tie as a blindfold on his head, and laid down on his stomach to wait. From the music, he couldn’t hear anything else going on in the house. He had no way of knowing when Calum would be back, and the anticipation only made it that much more exciting.

  
  


While Luke was on the edge, Calum was keeping himself cool and collected. He needed to keep Luke waiting to make it worthwhile, so he made his way up the stairs to check in with his second favorite person in the house. 

Michael was half asleep when Calum jumped onto his bed. He made an indignant noise of protest and rolled himself into the blankets before the intruder could steal any, as he was prone to doing. 

“Why is it always me? Why can’t you go talk to Ashton,” Michael murmured unhappily from under the blankets. “Or better, why aren’t you talking to Luke? Shouldn’t you be fucking him right about now, when i’m trying to sleep?”

Calum laughed, looking down to see that the only visible part of Michael were spikes of blue hair. 

“Because I know you’re the one who helped him dye his hair.” 

Michael didn’t respond for a moment, thinking. 

“So what? You’re welcome?” 

Calum curled up, toying with the hem of the blanket. “Do you think he did it because he’s getting bored?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah. He actually sucked my dick while you were gone, said you weren’t giving him what he needed anymore.” he said flatly, obviously sarcastic. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Calum smirked, pushing Michael’s shoulder. “Seriously, what do you think?”

  
“I think you need to get a feelings journal and let me go the fuck to sleep.” Michael replied grumpily.

Calum sighed and ignored his best friend’s crankiness. “It’s just, i’m scared. I don’t know, it took so long for me to wake up and really be with him, I don't want to lose him.” 

There was a long silence, and for a moment Calum thought he'd actually put Michael to sleep. Then, he spoke up. 

“Luke isn't getting bored, you dicklamp.” Michael said, muffled under the blankets. “If anything, he's trying to make sure you don't get bored. He misses being jealous and angry and having hot, jealous and angry sex with you. So he probably did something tonight to piss you off, and that's why you're here.”

“He kissed another guy right in front of me.” Calum whispered, still a little jostled by it.

“and how did that make you feel, Calum?”

They both laugh light-heartedly at the cliche question. Calum didn't know when Michael had become his therapist, especially when it came to Luke, but he probably owed him a lot of money for his services.

“You two are fucked up, but it's okay. Everybody is.” Michael added, yawning the last part. 

Calum smiled at that. Michael was always right, always said what he needed to hear without sugarcoating anything. 

“Alright, I'm going to have hot, jealous and angry sex with my boyfriend now. Have fun jacking off alone to get back to sleep.” Calum said in a sing-song voice, kissing the top of Michael’s head as he climbed off the bed. 

“I fucking hate you. I hope your dick gets stuck and you have to go to the hospital and they have to cut it off.” 

Calum laughed, making his way out the door. “Love you too, Mikey.” 

 

 

Calum closed the door behind him and went back downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and got some water in case Luke needed something to drink before they went to sleep, and dropped a couple of ice cubes in there. 

He walked down the hall to their bedroom, standing just outside the open door. He took a steadying breath, put his serious face on, and soundlessly crossed the threshold. 

It was like the whole atmosphere was different in this room. The music was set, the air felt hot. Luke had done as he was told, laid out on the bed with his blindfold on, waiting. He couldn’t hear Calum quietly close the door, or set the glass down on the nightstand. 

Calum watched him stay perfectly still as he slipped out of his shoes and shucked off his pants and shirt. He smirked to himself at how diligently Luke wasn't moving, patiently waiting. 

He waited too, until there was a pause in the music, the time between one song ending and another beginning, to make a noise. He just stuck his finger in the glass of water and moved the ice around, but Luke immediately tensed, lifting his head up from where it had been hanging between his shoulders. He made no move to look around, knowing he wouldn't see anything, but he was listening to every sound in the room, could probably hear Calum's heartbeat. 

Calum licked his lips, admiring the long stretch of pale skin that was laid out before him. Slowly, he took a cube of ice from the glass and held it above Luke's shoulders, watching a few little drops of water land on his back. Luke gasped, toes curling. Just as he opened his mouth the speak, Calum let the ice fall full between his shoulders, sliding down hot skin and pooling on his lower back. 

Luke moaned at the feeling, low and restrained. He only shifted his hips and rubbed against the sheets a fraction of an inch, and let his head fall again. 

Calum waited as he walked to the end of the bed by Luke's feet, silently counting a full twenty seconds as the ice melted and the water fell down each side of Luke's hips. 

Luke couldn't hold it in anymore, whimpering as he shoved his face into the pillow to quiet himself. Still, he was loud enough that when he whined “Please, Calum. . . fuck,” into the pillow, he was heard. 

Calum made quick work to kneel on the bed and pull Luke up by his hips, forcing him up onto his knees. Luke didn't have time to react before Calum was delivering a quick, hard slap to his right asscheek, watching it bloom into pink. 

It caused Luke to make the prettiest little choked-off gasp, rounding off in a whine. 

“Don't beg,” Calum whispered, planting a gentle kiss over where he'd just hit. While he was there, he pushed Luke's cheeks apart, flattening his tongue and licking over the hole, just long enough to tease the rim before pulling away. 

Luke felt the bed shift as Calum got off, and he cried out, still muffled in the pillow. He didn't know what was happening, and it was equally frustrating him and turning him on even more. 

Calum went to the nightstand on his side, getting out lube and a small plug. He ran the tip of the plug along Luke's still-wet lower back, making him shiver as he tried to guess what it was. 

Before returning to the bed, Calum turned off the radio, and listened to Luke panting quietly. 

“Wanna hear you,” he explained softly, carefully kneeling back on the bed. Luke was still on his knees, ass up. 

Calum ran his thumb over Luke’s rim, hot breath ghosting over as he spoke. “You don't mind if I get a little taste of what's mine before we start, do you baby?” 

Luke’s shoulders trembled as he lifted his head from the pillow, willing himself up onto his hands. “Nuh-huh.” He murmured weakly, his fingers tight on the sheets between his fists. 

Calum had done this before, and he knew what to do to make Luke into a crying, spent mess if he wanted to, could make him come untouched if he was really mean. But he had other plans, so he just trailed the tip of his tongue along the rim, then licked over again, barely dipping in. He repeated the motion a couple of times until he couldn't stop himself from licking inside, using his thumb to press open a bit. He closed his eyes, using his other hand to reach into the briefs he still had on and stroke himself lightly, just the pads of his fingers and swiping over the tip. He didn't realize he was pushing too close, eyes closed and getting lost in it, making little “mmph” sounds and groans against his will as he suckled and nipped and licked, hard. He didn't realize it was too much until Luke starting coming, a string of desperate curses falling from his lips all at once and then a striking stillness. 

 _Oops_. Calum thought to himself, but bit back a cocky smirk nonetheless.  

“Oh, fuck.” He whimpered when he had finished, falling back down onto his elbows. “Sorry, Cal. I couldn't. shit,” He tried to explain between pants and sensitive whimpers. Calum swiped his thumb over the wetness around his rim, making him twitch. 

Calum pulled his other hand out of his underwear, crawling up the bed to kiss the back of Luke's neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat.

“It’s okay, baby. I'll get you back there.” He murmured to comfort him, kissing his skin softly and giving him a chance to recover. He ran his fingers into Luke’s hair, lightly gripping a handful of thick, newly black hair to pull his head up. 

“Gonna open you up now, okay?” He whispered in Luke's ear, receiving a soft noise of acknowledgement in reply. 

Before he could pull back though, Luke tensed and said, “Wait. . . Kiss me first.” 

Luke twisted his head to meet Calum's lips before turning over fully to lie on his back, moaning into Calum's mouth when he gripped his hair. Calum licked over his tongue, letting Luke taste himself. They kissed languidly for a while, Calum feeling the brush of the silk tie against his face. 

“Still on tight?” He asked as they parted, running his fingers lightly over the fabric covering Luke's eyes. 

“Yeah,” Luke smiled lazily in his post-orgasm glow, biting his lip ring.

Calum pecked his lips again and made his way back down towards the end of the bed, quickly licking up the bit of come that had landed on Luke's stomach, making him giggle.

“Alright babe, hips up, knees apart.” Calum instructed, grabbing a pillow and fitting it under Luke's hips. Luke was feeling soft and relaxed, resting his arm over his already covered eyes, the other resting over his chest. 

Calum took the lube and the plug from where they had been cast aside, setting them closer. He uncapped the lube and spread a bit onto his first two fingers, trying his best to warm them up a bit. He pressed his index finger to the rim, sinking into it slowly. Luke rubbed his own fingers over his chest as he waited, breathing evenly. 

Calum added another, stretching out and curving them a bit more. He found Luke's prostate and paid gentle attention to it as he stretched out his fingers, earning soft little moans of approval. 

By the third finger, Luke’s dick was thickening up again, and he moved his hand down from his chest to wrap around the shaft, lazily moving up and down. 

Calum's motions came to a stop, and Luke whined at the feeling. 

“Cal,” He murmured, like it was a question of where Calum had gone even though he was still three fingers deep. 

Calum stayed quiet and still until Luke gave a frustrated sigh and pulled his hand off his cock, resting back on his chest. He thrust his fingers back in hard then, pressing into Luke’s prostate.

“Ah, oh fu-. . . Fuck you.” Luke cried out, his dick twitching again. He couldn't wipe that dopey, overstimulated smile off his face though. 

Calum chuckled lightly and kept going, stretching him out a bit more until he was open enough to fit the plug. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on Luke's leg, affectionately planting a kiss on his inner thigh. The plug was simple, a thick black one with a flared end. Calum slicked it up generously with lube, and carefully pushed it against Luke's hole until it fit inside.

Luke let out a long, steadying breath, letting his legs fall closed. While Luke relaxed into it and adjusted to the fullness, Calum crawled back up and kissed Luke's cheek, pulling both his arms to rest folded behind his head. 

“Can I take the tie off now? Want to see you.” Luke wondered aloud, his hands being trapped to keep him from touching Calum leaving him feeling too far. 

“Would rather you keep it on,” Calum answered, kissing Luke’s neck now. “Was going to ask if I could fuck your face.”

Luke licked his lips, his teeth flashing as he smirked and nodded lightly

Calum hummed in appreciation, knowing full well it was Luke who loved to do it, maybe even more than Calum loved having his cock sucked. Luke just loved being able to pull the sounds out of Calum that were so hard to come by. Luke had always been the more vocal one, so to be able to make Calum moan loud was a great feat. 

“I'll help you,” Calum murmured, running his thumb over Luke’s eager lips. He quickly, but carefully, slipped Luke’s lip ring off and set it aside on the nightstand, running his hand down Luke’s cheek until it rested at the base of this throat. He kissed him once more, sensual and slow, feeling Luke relax contently.   

He pulled away, sitting back lightly on Luke’s stomach and pushing the top band of his briefs down his thighs. He holds his dick in his free hand, biting his lip as he guides the tip to Luke’s lips. Luke slowly took him in, and Calum struggled to keep control and not go too fast. Once Calum was full in his mouth, Luke relaxed his throat. Slowly, Calum lifted his hips back and then rocked forward again. They easily built up a rhythm, and soon enough Luke was getting exactly what he’d wanted. 

“Shit,” Calum groaned shakily, a sharp intake of breath at the way Luke’s tongue worked around him. They kept going, Calum speeding up the pace. Luke took it all like he’d always done, moaning low in his throat in pleasure. He was getting hard again just from this, the hot weight on his tongue and the heavy weight of the plug filling him up. and Calum was getting increasingly closer to the edge.

“Mmmph, fuck,” Calum moaned, his fingers finding their place in Luke’s black hair. He hesitantly opened his eyes and looked down, not sure if he could handle the sight. Between watching his dick slide wetly in and out of Luke’s mouth, his own fingers gripping Luke’s jet black hair, and the tie wrapped over Luke's eyes, it was all adding up to too much. 

Calum had to close his eyes again, mumbling a chant of _shitshitshitsocloseshit_ under his breath between gasps of air. Just as he felt himself hit the edge, he moaned so hard it might have sounded more like a scream depending on who was listening.

“Stop, oh god stop,” He whined desperately to himself, even though Luke couldn't do anything. He forced himself to pull out of Luke's mouth, and in retaliation Luke let his lips pop obscenely, causing Calum to tighten his grip on Luke's dark hair. His breathing was ragged as he pushed his climax back down, the pulse of his heart beating in his ears. “Goddamn, I was so close. The fucking mouth on you.”

Luke smirked coyly. Half of him wished Calum hadn’t stopped himself, but the heavy feeling of the plug inside him made him realize that he needed Calum to be hard for a little bit longer. 

Calum got off of Luke and lay down beside him, catching his breath. He took his briefs from where they were stretched around his thighs and threw them across the room carelessly. 

“You can take it off now, Luke.” He managed, lazily stroking the other’s side.

Luke sat up and eagerly untied the cloth, letting it fall to the ground next to the bed. 

Calum studied Luke's face, seeing him now somehow felt new after having that tie on for a while. There was no way to describe how beautiful he looked; striking black hair and those soft blue eyes, his face and chest flushed pink and his lips swollen and kiss-bitten. He'd seen Luke looking like this so many times before, but it was still a mystery how he'd ever been able to walk away from it. 

Calum sat up against the headboard, tenderly taking Luke's hand. “C’mere baby, not quite done with you yet.” 

Luke intertwined his fingers with Calum's, and easily climbed onto his lap. 

They kissed languidly, hands moving to roam across warm, naked skin. Luke wrapped his arms over Calum's shoulder, one hand in his thick hair as they kissed. Calum moved his hands down to the curve of Luke's ass, pressing his finger against the base of the plug, causing Luke to release the sweetest little _ah_ sounds into his mouth.

“Going to take this out now, okay?” He added quietly, pulling away just enough that they could lock eyes. Luke nodded, his eyes low. 

Calum watched those blue eyes intently as he slowly removed the plug, watching as Luke's expression shifted, his mouth hanging open in a little ‘O’ shape. He gasped softly when it was gone, whining at the loss. 

“‘s okay,” Calum hurried to get the lube, but Luke swatted his hand away, “Don't want it.” He lined himself up and started to sink down on Calum's dick, closing his eyes as he did. 

“Fuck,” Calum murmured, watching his dick disappear inside of Luke. When he looked back up, Luke had let his head fall back, but he still had one hand in Calum's hair, anchoring him. He put his other hand on Calum's chest, over his heart, and slowly started to rock his hips.

As Luke rocked himself in Calum's lap, pushing up and falling back down, Calum just held him close, one hand drawing soothing circles into the small of his back. Calum rested his head on Luke's shoulder, letting himself fade into Luke until it was impossible to separate the two. He moaned at the tight heat surrounding him, whispering little encouragements to Luke to keep things moving slow and steady - “You're so gorgeous like this, baby.” “So good for me, Luke.”

They stayed like that for a while, and it felt like time itself was moving slower. Calum just closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, the wave of Luke's body on his.

Eventually, Luke began to grow restless, his thighs growing tired and his cock hard and leaking between them. “Cal, can you finish it?” He whispered against Calum's neck, feeling like if he talked he would break the peacefulness of the moment. Other than the sounds their bodies were making, the house was so still and quiet. It had to be at least four in the morning; they'd come home a little past one. Luke sunk down a final time, whimpering at the feeling. “Need to come again so bad, don't want to touch though.” he whined. 

“Got you.” Calum murmured, holding Luke's back and leaning forward, laying him down on his back. Calum slipped out so he could lean over Luke with his hands on either side of his face. Luke spread his legs and let his thighs fall lazily, Calum taking one thigh in his grip to keep Luke at an angle. 

“How long?” Calum wondered aloud, seeing how gone Luke looked already. 

“Under five.” Luke smirked coyly, adding “If you go hard enough.” 

Calum aimed to wipe that smirk off of Luke's cocky face, pushing back in, _hard._

Luke couldn't manage any noise, just gripped his fingertips into Calum's back. Calum kept a tight grip on Luke's thigh to keep the angle, knowing he was hitting Luke's prostate by the way Luke started to pant and moan again in a matter of seconds. Calum had always liked it slow and deep, especially for the rare times that he bottomed. Luke however, knew he needed a combination of a slow start and an abrupt, hard ending to get him off, especially if it was already the second of the night. 

Luke was belligerent in under a minute, nonsensical curses and sounds falling from his lips as he desperately clung to Calum’s back, eventually just letting out a series of long, pornagraphic moans.

Calum kept up the pace, relentlessly pounding in until Luke stopped moaning altogether and they were just gasping in the same air, and Calum knew he'd gotten him there. Luke had challenged him to five minutes, but he'd managed it in under three. 

Luke's second climax hit him hard, harder than he even was expecting. He was holding on so tight that when he started to come it was like his body broke, going completely lax for a second. He looked up at Calum, tears stinging the corners of his eyes with the intensity of it. He was still coming when Calum closed his eyes, pushing in deep and going still, filling Luke up. 

By the time they both finished, Luke was just about useless. Calum had enough strength to pull out, kissing Luke along his neck and chest, whispering “I love you,” along his skin. 

He sat up to put the lube and the plug away, and got a baby wipe to clean them off. 

Luke eventually sat up and flopped back down on the pillows, Calum chuckling at him as he pulled the blankets over them. Luke buried his face in Calum's chest, whispering a soft reply as Calum rubbed his back and put him to sleep. 

“Love you more.”

  
  
  


 

In the morning, it was Calum who would be awoken with gentle kisses trailing down his stomach, and lift the blanket to reveal a mess of jet black hair, belonging to his formerly fawn-haired boyfriend. They would stay in bed too long, only to get up and shower together. In a matter of hours they'd be onstage again, thousands of people watching and later analyzing every move they made towards each other. They would continue to work things out, fight, and then revel in the make up. They would continue to walk on together, more in love tomorrow than they ever were yesterday. 

In the end, nothing was certain and nothing would stay the same. But for now, it was enough to rely on the simple fact that when they fell asleep each night, one would always wake up to the other.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - tzeringa
> 
> Thank you for reading! For those who read the first story when it was first posted and were waiting for this, i hope it was worth the wait! For anyone reading this verse for the first time, thank you so much. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought, what i could work on, etc. Also, come say hi on tumblr & leave me any fic requests you may have! x


End file.
